Almost lost
by Weirdgatina
Summary: Wolfram is injured in battle. Yuuri finally comes to terms with things. Yuuram.


Yuuri softly banged his head on the desk and groaned.

"I'm the Maou," he said, "I shouldn't have to do this."

"You wimp," Wolfram retorted, "If you didn't go running away whenever you pleased there wouldn't be this much work to do."

"Don't call me a wimp," Yuuri mumbled.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded out side. Immediately Yuuri and Wolfram were at the window. A huge blob stood (well sat, however blobs do it) at the edge of the city surrounding Blood Pledge Castle.

As the pair watched it grew and transformed into a monster that looked like a cross between a wolf and a dragon. It began to move towards the city, destruction in it's eyes.

"The city," Yuuri gasped.

He turned from the window and ran from the room. Wolfram ran after him. Along the way they encountered Conrad, who followed them with out question.

KKM

They rode up to the monster as he was destroying a bakery. They dismounted and Yuuri reached for Morgif, intent on destroying the creation. Spotting them the wolf-dragon thing turned from his sweet filled prize to attack.

Caught unawares by the monster's speed Yuuri only had his sword halfway out of the sheath. Seeing this Wolfram dove in front of him. The monster's claws dragged across his chest and threw him into a wall.

"Wolfram," Yuuri yelled. He now had Morgif fully drawn. Enraged he turned back to the beast. Blue flames appeared around him as the Maou appeared. Huge water dragons appeared and curled around each-other. As one they dove towards the beast. They all disappeared in a flash of blue and red.

Yuuri staggered with exhaustion from his use of Majutsu, but he would not allow himself to collapse yet. he had to see if Wolfram was alright. He wobbled over to the fallen demon and fell to his knees beside him.

Carefully he turned the blond over in his arms. He heard Conrad come up behind him as he felt for a pulse. It was there, weak, but there! Relived he let the darkness hanging at the edge of his vision overtake him and fell backwards into Conrad's arms. He thought he heard the sound of more horses as he drifted off.

KKM

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes. Confused for a moment, he realized he was in his bedroom. Sunlight streamed in through the window. The sound of chirping birds was interrupted by Günther's entrance. Spotting the awake boy on the bed. He hurried over.

"Oh, Your Majesty. I was so worried," he gushed, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry I was not there to help you defeat the evil monster. I should be punished for my lack of attention," his voice turned into a wail. Yurri winced.

"It's okay Günther," he said soothingly, "I don't blame you for anything." Slowly he sat up in bed. Rubbing his forehead he tried to remember what exactly had happened. He gasped.

"Wolfram!" He turned to Günther.

"Günther! Is Wolfram alright? Where is he?" Günther looked away. Yuuri grabbed him.

"Well?" He demanded. Günther sighed.

"He's in the medical wing. He...he is not well."

KKM

Yurri tore out of his room. Günther ran behind him yelling,

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty, please!"

Yuuri skidded to a halt in front of the room where Gisela tended to patients. Conrad and Gwendal turned when he threw the door open.

"Where is he?" Yuuri gasped. They hesitated then turned back to the bed. Yuuri slowly approached and gazed down at the still figure. Wolfram's chest was bandaged, and he was barely breathing. Gisela held her hand over him and soft light emanated from it. Yuuri watched for a very long moment before she sighed and withdrew her hand.

"Well?" Yuuri asked softly. She sighed.

"The monster's claws must have been poisoned. I cannot heal him. I have only been able to stabilize him."

Yuuri nodded silently. He turned to Conrad.

"I will stay with him," he announced quietly. Then he pulled up a chair and sat down, back to the world. The others bowed and left at the tacit dismissal.

KKM

Yuuri turned as the door opened and Greta rushed in.

"Daddy," she cried and ran to him. Kneeling he hugged her close. They turned to the bed and Greta gently touched Wolfram's hand.

"Is Papa gonna be okay?" she asked. Yuuri hugged her close.

"I hope so," he whispered, "I hope so."

KKM

Yuuri sat silently by the bed holding his fiancee's hand. His thought drifted back over the times they had spent together.

Their first duel, their travels on the boat to find Morgif, adopting Greta, playing with Eru, pruning the garden. Yuuri almost banged his head against the wall. How could he have not seen it. Everyone else had.

That was why Elizabeth conceded the duel, or Conrad allowed Wolfram to join them on their adventures, or Ceile always joked about him and other women. it was because they saw the love between the two boys. How strong it was.

Yuuri wondered when it first appeared. It didn't matter, he finally saw it. But. He looked at the boy on the bed. Something Conrad had said when they were returning from Big Shimaron drifted through his mind.

"It is in our nature to not see what we have until we no longer have it."

Yuuri's hand tightened around Wolfram's.

"Please, don't leave me. I love you," he whispered. He continued to sit by Wolfram until he fell asleep.

KKM

Sometime late that night a golden glow began to emanate from Yuuri and Wolfram's clasped hands. It spread over both boys before receding and leaving the room dark once more.

KKM

His eyes slowly flickered open. He carefully took stock of his situation. He was in a fairly plain room. Not Yuuri's bedroom he noted. He chest and back hurt. He tried to sit up, but his hand was stuck. Looking down he saw a familiar mop of black hair. Smiling he tenderly reached over and caressed the familiar head. Rousing at the touch Yuuri lifted his head and looked at him.

"Wolfram?" he asked.

"Yes," Wolfram replied gently. Hesitantly Yuuri reached up and touched his face.

"You're alive," he whispered. Then slowly he leaned over and took Wolfram's face in both hands.

"You're alive," he said again. Then his kissed him. It was gentle, hesitant. He pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry," he said and turned. Wolfram caught his sleeve and confused looked on his face.

"When?" he asked. Yuuri shook his head.

"I don't know. I just discovered it when," he swallowed and whispered, "when I thought I'd lose you."

Wolfram pulled him back down.

"I could never leave you," He mumbled, then he kissed Yuuri again. This time is was passionate.

"Your Majesty," came a gasp from the door way and then a thud. Wolfram and Yuuri parted to see Günther lying on the floor. They turned back to each other and smiled as other people rushed into the room.

Maybe they wouldn't live happily ever after, but they were going to come pretty close.


End file.
